


Hallelujah

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-01-13
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Just a little glimpse into James and Lily's life together.





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for Electric Android, who asked for a fic based on Jeff Buckley's "Hallelujah" ([Lyrics](http://www.alwaysontherun.net/buckley.htm#f)). Mmm, married people sex.  


* * *

James unwraps Lily like a present, eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas morning. As he undoes her buttons and clasps, he grows more fascinated with each inch of exposed skin. His rough hands running over the creamy expanse, James chants, "Lily, Lily, _Lily_ " like it's his own personal litany. She's God's gift made flesh for him and he never wants her to forget it. He belongs to her. 

It embarrasses Lily to tell James exactly what she wants, but he asks because he wants her to be happy. It's easier for her to ask with her eyes shut tight, to tell him she loves when he sucks on her nipples, loves it when he lightly bites them. Lily loves the press of James's cock against her thigh, rocking against her, growing hard just from being near her. Loves his mouth moving wetly over her neck and her shoulders and feeling his hands slide under her back, securely holding her in place. She can pretend she's safe in his arms, tuning out the world around them. 

There are few things James likes better than the way Lily tastes. He remembers, years ago, Sirius telling him about going down on girls and both of them thinking the idea strange. This seems so silly now. Licking her clit in small circles, he adores the feel of her skin, warm and wet on his lips, his chin. Lily makes high-pitched noises that she'll deny making later, her breathing hitched, clutching anywhere she can -- the edge of the mattress, a fistful of sheets, James's hair. Sometimes, he'll trace messages with his tongue ( _I love you_ , _James Potter is a sex god_ , _so beautiful_ ) and she'll laugh and moan and order him to get back to work. She likes it, though, he knows. Loves him. 

Lily's eyes always widen a bit when James enters her. She teases him, telling him it's because he can never wait and she's just surprised, but it's really because the sensation of being filled is a delicious shock every single time. She doesn't know how he manages to fit inside her so perfectly, making each time he pulls back a loss and each thrust forward a gain. 

When James pushes inside Lily and they move as one, everything falls away. There's no Voldemort or Marauders or Dumbledore or even Harry, just their bodies entwined, unsure where one ends and the other begins. Lily's lips part, she whispers her husband's name; James curses and calls out to God, inhales shallow gulps of air. James cries out, driving in sharply; Lily raises her hips to meet each thrust, tells him to come. Shuddering, he does so, collapsing on top of her, as she rubs his back in small circles. They hold each other and neither wants to move. This is their sanctuary and it's for no one else. 

***


End file.
